This disclosure relates in general to the measurement of the level or pressure of a liquid, more specifically, to measurement of a liquid in a tank.
Many recreational vehicles have one or more tanks for storing the effluent originating in the toilet or sink. These tanks are often called blackwater or greywater tanks. This effluent can easily clog or otherwise render inoperable a level measurement apparatus or sensors in direct contact with the wastewater. Examples of typical direct wastewater measurement devices are ones that use conductance, capacitance, floats or other direct means for measuring the level of the wastewater in the tank. Despite the numerous cleaning methods and chemicals that have been developed, many of the existing wastewater level measuring methods and systems can fail within several weeks. Thus, the owner of a recreational vehicle either drains the wastewater tank or tanks too frequently or runs the risk of a tank overflow.